


Punkstuck Rosemary I

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose shows off her new tattoo and Kanaya gets pierced</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punkstuck Rosemary I

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be punkstuck but idk what punks do???

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and two weeks ago today you got your first tattoo.

It’s not too big, just a tiny monster on the back of your shoulder. It’s a product of your imagination that you can’t remember when you first drew, but you’ve drawn it in nearly every notebook you’ve ever owned, in varying levels of detail. It wasn’t the only one you drew. You’ve come to call them horrorterrors, and this one just happens to be your favorite.

When you decided to get a tattoo, you never really questioned that it would be one of your horrorterrors. They’ve become a part of you anyway. You knew you wouldn’t regret it if you got something of your own design. And you were right; the end result looked almost exactly how you imagined it, aside from the scabs and swollen skin around it.

You’ve been itching to show it off, almost literally. It had been looking kind of gross though. You didn’t want to irritate the sensitive skin either, so you’ve been hiding it under hoodies and leather jackets in the meantime. But now the scabs are gone, and the swelling is only noticeable if you look for it.

You haven’t told anyone about it. Your prepared excuse is “Well, you didn’t ask.” You’re definitely not nervous about the reactions you’ll get.

You’re especially not hoping for approval from Kanaya in particular. You’re not some giggling blushing school girl with a giggly blushy crush.

Okay, so you have it pretty bad for Kanaya. But you like your tattoo, so you aren’t concerned about her opinion, even if she is a little older and a little wiser and a little more fashion conscious. You didn’t do this to impress her or anything. You definitely didn’t.

Still, you can’t help but feel pleased that she genuinely loves it. She keeps glancing toward your shoulder as you sit together at your favorite local bar. Tonight there’s no live music, so there’s nothing to distract you from each other. You can’t help but watch her watch you tonight.

You notice her bite her lip thoughtfully, carefully avoiding the fake lip ring she wears, and it occurs to you that she wants to say something. You guess it’s about your tattoo. In a moment of brilliance and pity, you turn your head back to your shoulder and bring your hand across your chest to touch the black ink there. “It still itches just a little,” you lie, brushing it lightly with your fingernails.

As you expected, Kanaya took the opportunity to speak about it. “Where did you get that done?”

“Noir’s Tattoo and Piercing, on Argent Avenue.” You’ve got to admit, you were expecting something less generic. But she surprises you by gesturing to her lip.

“I asked because I was thinking of making this real.”

You can’t help your eyebrows raising at that. You’re not complaining though; you really like the way that ring looks on her. “Well, I’d definitely recommend Noir’s,” you say, trying to keep excitement out of your voice.

She nods thoughtfully, and after a moment of hesitation asks “Would you like to come with me?”

You’re not sure if she actually cares either way, but you accept the offer. “So you’ve definitely decided to do it then?” Kanaya nods again. “When?”

“I’m not sure,” she admits. She starts biting her lip again, and you can’t help but think it’s kind of adorable. “Better sooner than later, I think.”

You nod and check your phone for the time. 9:47 P.M. Perfect. “Why not now?”

If she wasn’t biting her lip, Kanaya’s jaw might have hit the floor. “Really?”

“Yes. They’re open until two.”

After a pause she shrugs and you both stand. You take a moment to chug the last half of your drink before you go – you’re not one to waste alcohol under any circumstance. Kanaya waits patiently, and though her own glass has a bit of beer left she doesn’t drink it.

You step out into the lukewarm night together and begin to walk to your destination three blocks over and two blocks down. It’s nice to be together somewhere that isn’t a bar or a concert or a skate park. There’s not a lot of conversation, but it’s nice all the same.

When you finally reach the place, you’re surprised to find the same guy who did your tattoo behind a counter. You’d probably recognize those triangular shades anywhere, along with the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff tattoos covering his arm. Apparently he recognizes you too. “Hey there. Looking for new ink already?”

You smile and shake your head. “Actually, my…Kanaya wants a piercing.” Nobody in the room misses the awkward hesitation, you’re sure of it, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say friend. The two of you have known each other for ages too, so there’s no way Kanaya won’t figure out now that you think of her as something more. You brace yourself for someone to call you out on all this.

Surprisingly, nobody does. The man in the silly glasses just nods, and addresses Kanaya instead of you. She finally pulls the fake ring off her lip and explains that’s what she wants. You relax as you fade into the background.

The three of you make your way to the back of the shop then, where Kanaya takes a seat. You notice her getting more and more tense as the employee prepares a clamp, a needle, and a stud. He swabs the outside of her mouth and has her use some mouthwash on the inside, and she’s prepared in a moment. To her though, it probably feels like ages. You know. You’ve been there.

“I’d say it’s not going to hurt, but that would be a blatant lie,” he says, laying all his tools down on a small table near the chair. “Seriously though, relax. It’ll only last a moment and it won’t even be that bad.”

You nod and try to look encouraging. Feeling especially bold, you grab her hand and squeeze lightly. She can’t really smile because of the clamp now pulling on her lip, but she does seem to calm down a bit.

The man was right, it didn’t take long to finish the process. She still held your hand the entire time though. Maybe it was your imagination, but she seemed a bit reluctant to let go as well.

The next few minutes are another blur of quick action to you. Kanaya admires the stud now glinting just under her lip. She’s given thorough instructions on aftercare and told to come back in a few weeks for something. You kind of stop paying attention until you both leave the shop again.

Neither of you really know where you’re going, but you start walking anyway. Kanaya is the one to break the silence. “So, do you think it was worth it?”

You look at her again, and you’re glad you have the excuse. She always looks gorgeous, but you think she looks a little more so with the new addition. “Yes, I do,” you say with a smile.

She smiles back. “Good.” You think you’re about to fall into another comfortable silence then, but she surprises you again. “So. ‘My Kanaya?’”

“Yes.” You don’t offer anything else except a blush that you can’t hide.

Shit, you thought you were in the clear.

She starts to smile, and you notice her lip is just a bit swollen and you realize you keep looking at her lips. “You could just call me your girlfriend, if you want to.”

You stop walking out of surprise, and she stops a few steps in front of you. Did you hear that right? Does she want to be in a relationship with you? Could she tell that’s what you’ve been wanting? Suddenly you can feel the age gap as you rarely do.

You realize you’ve been silent and blushing when the smile starts to disappear. You blurt out a “Yes, yes, I do want to,” before it can die out, and then you see Kanaya grin more widely than you’ve ever seen her before.

“Good.” You still can’t really process what’s happening. Your mind is still moving slowly due to shock,  and you realize too late that your girlfriend’s face is suddenly really close to yours. She kisses you softly and quickly, too quickly for you to respond properly. You can feel your face heating up again. All she does is grin though. You start to suspect that she just likes to see you lose your composure.

She holds out a hand to you after a moment. “Shall we go, then?” You nod and lace your fingers with hers. Your mind starts to catch up with current events around this point. With a short laugh that sounds like it could have been a cough, you decide to let her be the one in shock for a bit.

Kanaya really just thinks it’s cute though, when you peck her on the cheek and start to lead her by the hand to wander around the city.


End file.
